Rage
by The insane scientiest
Summary: when an experiment gets lonly, what will he do? stick around and find out! that is if you are willing?
1. introductions

**Hello! This is a one shot of maximum ride through the eyes of a character of mine I've always wanted everyone to see….. His name is DEATHTRACKES! FEAR HIM, FOR HE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING I PLACE IN HIS PATH! Anyways, death here always wanted to be a complete killing machine for audiences every ware, didn't you death?**

**Deathtrackes: yes, and I shall devour you to, for trapping me in this dimension of your mind, mortal!**

**The insane scientist: aw, death wana kill lil ol me now don't ya, well death if you don't behave I might have to reveal your weakness to all the nice people, wont I?**

**Deathtrackes: You… Wouldn't…. Dare!**

**The insane scientist: I do, and I definitely will, if you don't calm down my malicious lil demon you!**

**Deathtrackes: I will devour your soul if you even try! Now release me mortal!**

**The insane scientist: You forced this upon yourself death, now you greatest fear, Justin Beiber!**

**Deathtrackes: nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo! Why would you do this to me, my most forgiving creator!**

**The insane scientist: hm, fine, I shall spare you, for now. Now death, use declaimer attack!**

**Deathtrackes: this is only a fan fiction on maximum ride, not life it's self, if he has a mistake on anything (which he probably will) comment so he can be better, anyways maximum ride is owned by James Patterson, and we not will be stealing any of his work by any means necessary, or at least we hope.**

**The insane scientist: that just happened, and we all let it happen, anyways to the main part of this nonsense, this will start one-shot, and if get enough comments and likes will evolve into a multi-chapter story, enjoy!**

Pain. That's all I have ever experienced, ever since I was stolen from my parents and given these mutations.

Pain. I've only ever given others pain since the testing has started, the testing of my ability's of my powers.

And if I don't escape this decent into my own personal heck of pain, and suffering, I will **destroy everything, from sheer RAGE!**

If I don't escape, I will lose what little humanity I have left, the little I have kept alive with hope. Hope. It's a weird thing this hope, it inspires me to escape and reverse this monster I have become, to become human again.

To see my parents again, to become my own person again, and to feel loved again.

Will I ever escape? Or will I just be a monster. A monster how will do anything his master commands?

**NO!** I will never be anyone's puppet! No one will command my life; I will avenge myself, and become my own hope. Make my own dreams. Maybe my hopes will be realized?

I only think of freedom from my own self, my killing lust, my rage, my need to kill. I need help, but from who? No one in this place even likes me, respects me, all they do is cower in fear as I walk past them, they mutter for god to help them before I can do something to them, they don't even want to look at me, try there best to stay from me, but…. I need something, I don't now what but I feel like there's a void that only someone else can fill a void for a friend.

The only ones who don't fear me are long gone; the white coats removed them, but why? Do these sick people find my pain funny? Do they laugh at my misery? Or is there something else to this? Is there some reason every friend I make dies, or disappears? Do the white coats want me to be alone? To feed my rage with sorrow? Whatever it is, I wont stand for it! I will get out of this place, even if I have to level it to the ground! But, I will wait, bide my time, then I will destroy everything! Maybe out there, I could find a friend, someone to help me help myself, until then I will wait. I will listen to the men in the coats, and then, I will destroy everything!

**The insane scientist: emo!**

**Deathtrackes: what! You wrote it, I just followed the script!**

**The insane scientist: whatever emo, anyways sorry for the short thing, first time I wrote fore the internet, so help me out here and show your support, and this may continue, until then, the insane scientist, and death are out!**

**Deathtrackes: peace!**


	2. The quest BEGINS!

**The insane scientist: Hello readers who happen upon this little story of mine, if you could just leave a comment on I can improve, then we can get this story pumping out faster!**

**Deathtrackes: like anyone is going to read this you idiot, it's a train wreck!**

**The insane scientist: nice to see you support death, anyways; if you don't stop being Goth I wont give you you're present.**

**Deathtrackes: you got me a present! Can I see it, please, can I, can I, can I!**

**The insane scientist: if you be good next authors note I will give it to you.**

**Deathtrackes: aw, I don't wana wait I want it know!**

**The insane scientist: you are so impatient! Wait then this present shall be your.**

**Deathtrackes: FINE! I'll wait on your stupid gift! *mumbles about insane scientist* **

**The insane scientist: good genetically engineered killing machine, so time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: this is a fan fiction on maximum ride, please do not say I am stealing from the story or any other stories, all characters belong to James Patterson and all other maximum ride personnel. The only owned characters will be all oc's In the story and, if any of you want, viewer submitted oc's as well are owned by there respectable owners.**

**Please enjoy this story and leave a review to see how I can be better.**

Here I am again, in the arena the school provides, so they can study the skills we have, to use these skills against us when we decide it time to fight back. I'm here fighting another dog as I call them, creatures genetically engineered by the school(sort of like me) that are basically werewolves on the down swing of existence, meaning anything can kill them, and that is there fatal flaw.

The mutt charged me, which is stupid just like they are, and tries to jump at me. Imbecile. I just dodged, and then while he is trying to recover from the miss, I use my claws to gut the dumb wolf. Wait claws you must be thinking, and what about these about you being also genetically engineered? Well that's because I am also a creation of mad scientist fantasy, a beast that can destroy the world, except one thing. I will never listen to them, no matter what they do, I won't listen to there every demand they throw my way, just the ones I want to listen to. The ones that sound like fun, fun enough to listen at all.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am deathtrackes, the beast of 10,000 kills. I am the white coats single best product, the monster I am is thanks to them, anyways I should describe myself so that you won't wonder what I look like.

I have small scales, the color of human skin that covers my entire body, which protects me from miner attacks. I have 4 inch meat hooks for claws, inspired by the allosaures, my wings that are reptilian (meaning reptile) the colors being black outline, and red flaps, and last but definitely not least, my tail. The tail is a Komodo dragon tail, being like wipe I use it to keep my enemies at a distance.

I am wearing a white t shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, and my eyes are red, my hair is a wavy hairstyle blonde, and I am very intelligent, and very much feared among all the schools experiments.

As I threw the organs at the corpse, I am greeted by the white coats, how are all very serious looking, and say" Deathtrackes, we have a new mission for you." I reply "I'm busy" they all look at each other and say" you can play with the corpse later, this mission is to important to you just say no." this got my attention, I turn and look at the offending white coat and say" then what's so important doc!" in a, 'Later I will Kill you' look, which he just shrugs of and gets on with he was saying. "Deathtrackes, we are having trouble finding a certain group of escaped mutations, some of the ones that actually work."

"These mutations are mixed with two percent avian dna, making them harder to track then the others, we need you to trail them, see what they do every day, then after one week of studying the specimens, you are to bring them back here as intact as possible."

Wow, they said important, but I thought 'scavenger' important not trailing some kids, see what they do, and then bring them back here important. They must really want these specimens, which will make my reward so much more awesome!

"Again science guys, why should I care, you lost them, get them yourselves."

I was going to ride this out till I get what I was aching for.

They then did something I didn't even expect them to do, they asked really nicely!

This is the last thing I thought would happen, so I decided I should for pleading to end right there.

"What's in it for me then, science guy?"

What they said, read my mind "we will 'secure' a 30 inch flat screen plasma TV."

That nearly had me out of the room trying to find them right then, except for the crucial fact that I didn't know where they are, who they are, and when they escaped, or even worse, how to find them.

Somehow the scientist sensed this, because they instantly told me all I needed to know, they were last spotted by a cliff in Utah, were apparently people 'imagined' people 'flying'.

I knew where to go, when I would get there, and how long it would take to get my new TV!

Maybe then some of the other experiments will talk to me! That would be a first, especially how brutal I am to people.

I don't know why people don't talk to me, I'm nice…. ish.

That doesn't mater now because I am getting those kids, getting back here, and then watching the most extreme in high definition.

**The insane scientist: knew high!**

**Deathtrackes: where, in the in the middle school?**

**The insane scientist: No! I got a brilliant idea that will definitely get the viewers working with me.**

**Deathtrackes: and that is…**

**The insane scientist: new ways to torture you, my little demon!**

**Deathtrackes: Hahahahahhahaha! Wait, your not serious, aren't you?**

**The insane scientist: well….**

**Deathtrackes: AREN'T YOU!**

**The insane scientist: sorry death, but yes I am.**

**Deathtrackes: Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!**

**The insane scientist: there, it's been established! Wait, death what are you doing, no, death no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**Deathtrackes: ha, he's afraid of kittens, well just a little thing here, the most extreme is in the title of several shows, but the one I'm talking about is the most extreme on animal planet, nothing else, so don't get us sewed by saying we are stealing, because I will find the guy how said so, and make sure he cant talk, or type, got that!**

**Random guy: rate, review, and please check regularly on this story, because every time you don't, I am chased and devoured by deathtrackes, so please, out of the kindness of your heart, do the above or-**

**Deathtrackes: Some one didn't review, you now what that means don't you? DINNER TIME!**

**Random guy: oh god, no! AAAAAAHHHHH!**


End file.
